Family Puzzle Night
Family Puzzle Night is the 46th episode of Endangered Species. Synopsis Pickle un-puzzles the universe and Merl has to rebuild it! Plot Merl opens up a cupboard and grabs 4 puzzles out of it. As he walks towards the table Gull excitedly asks Merl if the boxes he's carrying have more boxes inside them while Pickle looks at them in boredom. Merl then says that there will be no danger, no brain injuries, only fun, because tonight was... family puzzle night! A penny then drops and a cricket chirps before Gull yells "awesome"! Pickle then says that puzzle night doesn't sound fun at all and asks "since when do we avoid brain injuries"? Gull than tells Pickle to get into family puzzle and throws her into the air while singing "family puzzle niiight" Merl then immediately tells Gull to be quiet. Gull then asks what the problem is as he always sings the intro to family night. Pickle then jumps onto the table shouting "montage" to the surprise of Gull. A montage then opens up of Gull singing Family ice cream making niiight, family deep sea diving night and family photo night. Merl then, with a shiver remarks that know he remembers the singing before saying that this family night was about the challenge of the puzzle Pickle then says "boooring" as Merl says that they will not turn this family puzzle night into a family chaos night. Gull then yells in Merl's ear, family chaos niiight. Merl then shivers and sighs before Gull apologises and tells Merl to continue. Merl then takes a deep breath before explaining that the reason why puzzling was so fun because it offered so many choices. It then goes to lots of little screens showing what Merl did with puzzle pieces as he explained that there were a thousand different ways to puzzle. Merl then is shown feeling a puzzle piece before Gull asks what every single one of them was. To the terror of Pickle. Merl then explains the very popular corner first method and the flat piece first technique for advanced puzzlers. It then shows two more methods that Merl explained later, the curvy first manoeuvre and the stick a random piece and smack it down manoeuvre while Pickle looks more bored all the time. Merl then says those were all the puzzle moves. Gull than says quietly "that those were the most",before shouting "exciting eighteen hours of my life"! And asking if they could go over them again. Pickle shouts "no more puzzling" before Merl says " what's that you say, you want, more puzzling. Pickle then says " you wouldn't before says he is the puzzle king. He then pulls down his arm fur to reveal a skull tattoo before saying "go the puzzle"! Throwing the board over before Merl puzzles it all, to the excitement of Pickle in about 12 seconds while Gull shouts "puzzle night it is puzzle niiight"! However, Pickle realises that one piece is still missing! Merl then says that there is always one piece missing, that is the mystery of the puzzle ages. Pickle says " a mystery, well that mystery is history! Bloodhound bunny is on the case!" She then searches under a kitchen stool, under a box, in the toilet and eventually finds it inside Gull. She throws it to Merl who catches it by jumping into the air and slamming it into the puzzle, before saying that he told Pickle puzzle night was fun and Pickle admits that maybe it wasn't so bad. Pickle than says that they should take it up a notch! She then asks Merl if he could put a puzzle together while it's on fire! Tossing a red hot chilli into her mouth Merl tries to dissuade her, saying that they had already had fun and they did not want to mess to much with the puzzle. Pickle does not listen and burps fire out onto the puzzle. Merl then shrieks "the puzzle! She is on fire! Before shouts "fire extinguisher niiight, but points it the wrong way and sprays the gas onto his face he remarks this and does it again. Merl then says to himself that he was the puzzle king, and the puzzle, even on fire would be puzzled! Gull and Pickle rock about Merl doing the puzzle, but when he completes it their light show burnt the puzzle to dust. Pickel then says that that was fun and they should take it up another notch! Merl tries to protest, but Gull yells "another noootch". Pickle then turns on the vacuum cleaner and Merl said Merl has to complete the puzzle quickly. He does, but Pickle vacuumed it up anyway. Merl then completes a puzzle underwater, and says that this was the funnest family night ever! Pickle then says "another notch". Merl then says that the notch has been cranked enough, and this time even Gull appears to agree. But Pickle says that they were just getting started and un-puzzled the lamp! A shocked Merl is then encouraged np by Gull to do it, and he does. Pickle then un-puzzles the kitchen stool and Merl tries to stop her by saying that the universe does not like it when you messed with puzzles. Pickle then taunts Merl by saying that she thought he was the puzzle king and un-puzzling the table. Merl then quickly puzzles the table and says that everything that pickle can un-puzzle, he can puzzle. In response, Pickle un-puzzles the fish bowl. Merl then shouts, the puzzle king! Before easily puzzling the fish bowl. Pickle then un-puzzles he wall. To the shock of Merl. Pickle then un-puzzles the rest of the stump and light begins flashing from behind her. The screen goes white, then shows Merl,Pickle and Gull floating around in a void filled with puzzle pieces Pickle them remarks that that may have been one notch too many, while Merl, in shock, says that the universe had been un-puzzled before their very eyes. Gull then says that it was awesome, before plunging through some puzzle pieces and being split into many pieces! Merl then says that it was his fault before nearly swallowing Gull's eyeball. The screen zooms out while Merl asks puzzle night why it had to do this to them. While he is doing this, Gull can be seen eating a puzzle piece. Merl says he will never puzzle again. But Pickle shakes him and tells him to get ahold of himself, as he was the only one who could get them home. Pickle reinstates Merl's confidence, before throwing him some puzzle pieces. Merl puzzles Pickle's carrot. The ponders how to puzzle the universe. As he grabs a piece of their stump. He realises that if the universe unravelled when the stump was un-puzzled, rebuilding the stump would fix the universe! Pickle agrees, but then Merl wonders how they would find the stump in all the puzzle pieces. Pickle then says the just need a way to remember what it used to look like, and Gull shows them the picture of the stump taken during family photo night. Merl then starts rebuilding the stump, but realises that one piece was still missing! Gull says that it was the mystery of the puzzle ages, then coughs up the puzzle piece he ate earlier. The piece flies past Merl's face before completing the puzzle. A light shows up from the stump and they are back in the stump! Merl says he thinks everything will be okay, but Gull is shown with puzzle piece shaped holes in him. Pickle then accidentally breaks off his arm. She then says that Merl could fix him up. Merl is then shown putting the puzzles back in the cupboard where they could not cause any more problems. Characters Major Characters *Pickle *Merl *Gull Minor Characters *Goldfish Category:Episodes Category:Browse